The New Host
by MysteryWriter2000
Summary: Kagome has finally finish her quest. Now return to her era and decided to live with her cousin, Haruhi. She enroll herself in the same school that Haruhi was in but just like her cousin, she was mistaken that she is a boy. But no one knows why she started to live with Haruhi. And despite all the bad memories, will she loosen up or perhaps to find love? or maybe it's BOTH? Hehe!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Host**

**Hey! Thank you so much!**

* * *

"Excuse me students, we have a new student... His name is Kagome Higurashi and a scholarship student too. So please take good care of him. Now Higurash-kun... Please come in and seat behind Haruhi Fujioka. Please raise your hand Fujioka-kun so Higurashi-kun know where you are. Well then, I shall take a leave so you will get to know Higurashi-kun well. Good bye..." the teacher leave the class and Kagome walk in.

She was wearing a simple clothes and a hair that tied up her head with a long bangs cover her beautiful silver-blue eyes that can make you feel lost in your mind when you look at her eyes. Kagome walk towards Haruhi and patted her hair. She also gave Haruhi her gentle smile and whisper to her ear...

"Hello Haruhi... It's really me, your cousin and just wearing Ranka's _man _clothes since yours is little bit too small. Also I just want to let you know that I'm going to stay at your place. So please take good care of me." She then hugged Haruhi and kissed her cheeks then sit on her own seat. The twins who happen to saw her _entirely _gave her a glare.

She notice this and gave them a deadly smirk. The twins froze and faced the board _nervously._'What an interesting scene...' thought Kagome and let the class ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Host**

**Hello! And welcome! Please enjoy yourself! would you rather like tea or this commoner's instant coffee! Please sit down and read! While you read, I will be you Host for today! Thank you! `(^-^)`**

* * *

After the class, Haruhi stand up and run outside the class so are the twins. Kagome didn't know why are they running. Is it because they were afraid of her? Or are they running away from dangers? They seem to be in hurry as if they were going to be late. She didn't care as long she follows them and protects them from danger, they will be fine. As they ran, Kagome decided to follow them but there is one major problem. Where the heck is she! with so many halls and doors, even the smartest guy will get lost easily. She then decided to open the doors randomly and revealing strange club like a newspaper club that has false information, football club with a leader who is obsess eating with _whole _oranges and the dark magic club that doesn't have the power to curse someone.

There she met with this _abandon music room #3_. She opens the door slowly to not interrupt the people inside. Instead of other clubs, this one insulted her with a bright flash of light that can burn someone's eyeballs to the core that cause blindness, a strong amount of rose perfume that can hardly breathe, a great amount of rose petals that slap your face a _thousand _times, and 7 handsome boys that greeted you (including Haruhi). When she _FINALLY _get use the _insults (flash of light,rose perfume and rose petals), _she ignored their blabbering mouth and walk towards Haruhi. She hugged her tightly with worried expression from her face. Nobody saw her beautiful silver-blue eyes tearing up but didn't fell down her cheeks. Everyone was taken aback.

"Gyaahhhhh! What are you doing to my precious daughter! Mommy! tell me who is he!" yell Tamaki out loud that can cause your hearing deafening. "Shut up and calm down, daddy. He is Kagome Higurashi and..." Kyoya said calmly but didn't finish his sentence. "...and what?" ask Tamaki. Kyoya didn't want to admit it but he has no information about Kagome. While he was in deep thought and keep searching her information, Kagome interrupted his deep thought and tell him to stop searching his information out loud. Everybody turns towards her in shock. Kyoya didn't stop. "Well then be that way stuborn-senpai-chan, but don't blame me when something went wrong." said Kagome cooly then she started counting down out loud "In 3, 2, 1, boom!" suddenly Kyoya's laptop exploded. They were in great shock. Kyoya is in great shock. How did he know that this is going to happen? Kyoya thought.

"Stubborn-chan, did you under estimated this scholar student like me? Have you ever look up my grade in computer subject. If not then look at this and this report card will answer your question..." Kagome handed her report card to him. Everyone gather and look at her outstanding grades. Every single subjects is perfect! There they saw computer subject and saw the comments that she was given. _'Dear Kagome Higurashi, I was truly amazed how you can make up your own self exploding viruses when happen to go to the private information. This will help us from the spies from other countries that wants information to destroy our country. Because of this, you have save our country and the people by your intelligence! From your dear pal, The President.' _Everybody froze. Is that how intelligent she is that even the president befriended him? thought Kyoya in shock.

"Haruhi, I will go now. I'll wait you from _our __sweet_ house that _even Ranka-san_ said so _by himself." _Kagome said out loud and kiss Haruhi on her forehead and left leaving Haruhi blush and the 6 men paralyzed from a deep shock.

"Indeed, it is amazingly interesting..." said Kagome by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Host**

**Hello! Please come in and enjoy yourself!**

* * *

As morning comes...

Kagome and Haruhi went to school together. While they were walking down the halls. Someone kidnapped them. After a few minutes... "Aaah! they are here!" said Tamaki. "Hey... Why did you walk together with my precious daughter?!" said Tamaki hysterically. "Ummm... Aren't your head a decoration? Didn't I tell you all that I live with Haruhi?" said Kagome bluntly. "WHAT!" said everybody except Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori. "Meaow!" somebody said. "Hey, look at this wierd cat!" said the twins in unison looking at the cat that walked towards Kagome. "Kirara! Why did you follow me! What if somebody saw you and catnapped you!" said Kagome scolding the cat. "Meaow..." said the cat sadly. "Fine... I'll forgive you but next time don't do that. I don't want to lose you." said Kagom with a smile. The cat tackled Kagome happily and they fell.

Her bangs gently was put to the side and reveal her silver-blue eyes. Everybody saw this. They were too mesmerized how beautiful she is. "Hey cousin! Is this school allowed pets?" said Kagome happily while playing with her cat. 'Cousin?' they all thought when suddenly Haruhi answer "Well I guess it's fine because I usually saw animals such as parrots, snakes, crocodiles, and some sort of tropical animals in this host club." "Host Club? Why are you in this club?" said Kagome. "Well, I broke this vase that cost 8 million yen accidentally so I have no choice but to join this club to repay my debt." said Haruhi innocently. "I see... Well... Stubborn-chan..." said Kagome. "Yes Higurashi-kun? and please don't call me that." said Kyoya coldly. "Sure, then I will call you Mommy then, since you prefer that than stubborn-chan. Right STUBBORN-CHAN." said Kagome with a coldly fake smile. "Get to your point, SMARTY PANTS." said Kyoya irritably with veins popping up on his head. "Well S-T-U-B-B-O-R-N-C-H-A-N, I want to join the Host Club to help my cousin." said Kagome.

"No..."said Kyoya who is smirking deadly at her. He thought that this will make Kagome shock but Kagome didn't faltered. She then make this plan to join this club. "Daddy, can I join this club because I want to be with Haru-nee-chan..." said Kagome making puppy teary eyes looking directly at Tamaki. "K-k-kawaii! Definitely my son!" said Tamaki hugging Kagome. Kagome look directly at Kyoya and said "Mommy, there is no choice but to accept it. After all, the Host Club P-R-E-S-I-D-E-N-T said so himself." said Kagome with an innocent look on her face. Everybody froze except Tamaki who is busy twirling Kagome and Haruhi who is also busy playing with Kirara. The room turned cold. Kagome and Kyoya was still glaring each other deadly until Hunny cried.

"Waaah! It's so scary. They look so scary!" Kagome stop glaring and look at her little senpai. She walk towards to the crying senpai. Hunny pause and look at her. She then pat his head and kiss his forehead. Hunny didn't cry any more. She then gave him the most heart melting smile. "There! Don't cry... I am sorry for scaring you, Kawaii-Hunny-senpai-chan. Look, Usa-chan is sad when you cry. Usa-chan will cry when you cry. Do you want Usa-chan to cry? Do you?" said Kagome with a smile. "N-no..." said Hunny. "Good! Here is the cake I made just for you for being forgiving to a mean and cold me." said Kagome giving the cake. Hunny taste the cake and scream happily. "Delicious! This is the most delicious cake I have never taste in my entire life! Thank you!" Said Hunny hugging Kagome. Kagome Just smile. Everybody saw this scene and said with an awe. Somebody who happen to pass by saw this scene earlier and decided to take a video how Kagome treat Hunny. She then post it on AnimeTube. The video went viral for 10 second and after that, the large crowd of women and men came to the host club in instant. They kept asking for Kagome to be their host. Kyoya was dizzy of how many people including teachers and staff crowding only for Kagome. This is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Host**

**Hi! Thank you for having a time to visit us. Please come in and sit on this comfortable sit. I know you are scared to try our new commoner's instant coffee but would you rather drink it from my mouth, princess?**

* * *

"We want Kagome-kun!" said the crowd to the Hosts who love Kagome. "Please leave, the Host Club will be open after class, Ladies... Er... and Gentlemen." said Tamaki trying to calm down the crowd. "NOOOOO! I want Kagome-kun" said the crowd madly. Tamaki went to his emo corner and makes his very own mushroom farm. "Ummm... Excuse me, but Kagome is sleeping right now on the sofa." said Haruhi to the crowd. Every body stared at her. 'How does that help to calm this people, Haruhi!' thought the hosts angrily. The crowd goes wilder, thinking that Kagome looks so hot while sleeping. "Also, Kagome's blood type is AB. That means, Kagome has the same blood type as Kyoya-senpai and Hunny-senpai." continued Haruhi who is looking so innocently. The crowd look towards the sleeping angel Kagome who is having irritated looks while sleeping. The crowd turn pale as a ghost. They all new that when you make Kyoya and Hunny angry, they become cold as a harsh winter and heartless killer machine with the deadly venomous glare that makes people seen the _frozen hell._ Thinking what will Kagome do, makes the crowd shiver from fear. The crowd silently running away fast as a lightning to not bother Kagome when she sleep.

"Thank you for saving us all, my precious daughter!" scream Tamaki jumping with glee. "Yeah, you are so clever, Haruhi, that you almost make all of us think that Kagome's blood is AB are true." said the twins in unison, snaking their arms on her hips. "but Kagome _DO HAVE AB BLOOD TYPE._" said Haruhi not realizing that Tamaki and the twins froze and turned pale from fear. "WHAT!?" said Tamaki and the twins in unison.

"Haru-nee-chan!" whine Kagome who was now wide awake. The 3 idiots (Tamake and the twins) froze and cower in fear. "Don't worry guys, when Kagome wakes up by his own, there is no danger, _yet._" said Haruhi. '_YET?_' thought the 3 idiots gulped. "What is it Kagome-kun." said Haruhi. "It's so hot! Please help me remove my clothes!" whine Kagome raising his arm. "Not now Kagome, we should do it at home." said Haruhi kissing Kagome's forehead. "WHAT!" said everybody. "Huh?" said Haruhi not knowing why. "Haruhi how could you be so naive! W-why would you r-remove his clothes whenever he tells you. Daddy will not allow you to make s-such f-f-forbidden move!" said Tamaki who's face is red. Nodded the group in agreement. "How will Ranka-sama react when you did this." said the twins. "But father doesn't mind it at all and plus I already saw Kagome's body in _bathroom_, _while_ _dressing_, and some times on the _bed_ after all _we do live in the same house and in the same bedroom_." said Haruhi like she didn't mind it at all. Everybody turned red as tomato. "I-i-inappropriate! Kagome! Shame on you! As a man, you shouldn't show your body to such an innocent girl like Haruhi. Now look at my Haruhi. Look how she get used to see your body like it's a normal thing to see! How would you feel when you see Haruhi's body as well!?" said Tamaki. "Yeah How would you feel, Huh." said the twins.

"Nothing..." Said Kagome. "What!?" everybody said. "I said nothing, after all... I already see Haruhi's body almost _everyday_." Answered Kagome as if it's like a normal thing to see. "Nooooooo! My innocent children! They are now been exposed such inappropriate things! Mommy! How could we let such a thing to our children!" said Tamaki hysterically who also grabbed Kyoya's shoulder and shaking him to the point that he became so dizzy. "Should we tell them?" said Haruhi to Kagome. Everybody focused on the 2 cousins. The silenced feels the air. The hosts await for Kagome to answer Haruhi's question.

"Nah... I have a feeling that they will know our little _S-E-C-R-E-T_ soon. My dear sweet HA-RU-HI." said Kagome smirking. Kagome kissed Haruhi's right cheek.

"WHAT!?" said the hosts except Kagome and Haruhi who are giggling each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Host**

**Hi! I am sorry if I didn't update it yesterday. You see I have a party that time and I came back home about 12:00 am. Sorry, princess.**

* * *

The next morning...

It was peaceful day. The host club has a meeting in that morning. _BANG!_ the door swung open. "~HARUHI!~" said the unknown.

For everybody except Kagome, that voice sound so annoyingly familiar. When they turn around to see who it was. They saw Benibara. Everybody froze except Kagome who just ignored her. Benibara took this opportunity and ran towards Haruhi and attempted to kiss her but when Kagome notices this, she sprinted in front of Haruhi who is frozen due to a great shock without noticing what just happen.

Benibara stopped and looked whoever stop her. She met with a pair of silver-blue eyes that can make people crazy with just a glimpse. Her face reddened and smoke coming from her nostrils like a raging bull. Right now she was in dazed. Then there are another 2, that Benibara's with, saw Kagome also was in dazed. When the 3 looked to each other, they already changed the plan. This time, they forget about Haruhi and decided to abduct Kagome instead.

With just a blink of an eye, Benibara and the others are gone. The hosts felt relieve until they realize that Kagome was gone. Everybody's sweat dropped.

"Gyaaahhh! My son! My son has been abduct by those..." Tamaki said and gulped. "_LO-BE-LI-A!_" Sung by Tamaki, the twins and Hunny terribly scary.

Haruhi face darkened. Her beautiful doe eyes was covered with her bangs. For the first time, Haruhi was really angry. "N-no..." she manage to say.

Everybody was surprise to see Haruhi this way for the first time. Haruhi is surrounded with flames of loathes. The random cold wind blow her face gently and her bangs swayed a little cause by the wind and revealed her gentle doe eyes... Well it used to be gentle doe eyes until Kagome was been abducted by those pucker lips monsters. Right now, her eyes turns cold with madness that can froze the flaming hell.

Now everybody, who saw her stage 4 madness, has been cower with fear. They now realize that if they accidentally hurt or harm Kagome, they might be in the grave cause by Haruhi.

Haruhi smirked evilly. The hosts who happen to saw her smirk felt nervous. They all shiver from fear.

"Hey guys..." said Haruhi in her coldest voice that makes the hosts jump slightly due to a sudden voice. The hosts gulped. "Y-y-y-yes, H-har-uh-h-hi..." said everybody nervously.

"I want you all to come with me and rescue Kagome from the pucker lips monsters." said Haruhi. Everybody was surprise that Haruhi is really different when it's involve Kagome. Silence fills the air. "Is that a no?..." Haruhi said rising her voice slightly with loathe. "Of course not... i-i meant yes... i meant no... er... w-we are gl-glad to he-help you." said Tamaki nervously.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets go and rescue _MY KAGOME_..." she said with possessiveness making everyone following her falteringly.


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Host**

**Hello! I am so happy that you like my story!**

* * *

_Meanwhile at Lobelia...  
_

"So... you are telling me that you changed your plan to abduct Haruhi and chose me instead just to forced me to join your play? Typical..." said Kagome in her most annoyed tone. "I am really sorry but we have no choice... You see, this play is the most important tradition in this... ~LO-BE-LI-A~. And our important member from this play has been injured and cannot act this really special role. All you need to do is follow the script and sing and I promise you that we will never bother Haruhi again even it was so hard to control myself to stop rescuing our little maiden from those ridiculous boys!" said Benibara with her most dramatic voice with a tear fell from her eyes.

"Fine! now where is the script and show me the song..." Kagome said grumpily "Oh and also... Do not touch me... I can handle everything by myself including make ups, hairstyle and costumes."

_Back with Haruhi and the gangs..._

"Umm Haruhi... What are we doing at your house?" said Tamaki. "My dad is here and we need his help to rescue Kagome just like he did when I was captured." answered Haruhi. Everybody agreed.

They all knocked the door and Ranka appeared in front of them. "HARUHI! you came home early! Where's Kagome!" he said happily. When Ranka looked behind Haruhi, he saw the hosts instead of Kagome. "Ummm... Father, Kagome has been abducted by the Lobelia." said Haruhi. "WHAT! NO! NO! NO! If she has been fully manipulated by them... She will have the same fate as my wife and her mother!" he said terrified. "She?" question the hosts. "Why of course it's Kagome... Whom do you think I'm talking to?" he said irritatedly. "He's a SHE?! So that's explain that he I meant she saw Haruhi's body without thinking deeply like I did like imagining Haruhi's body..." said Tamaki. "You what?!" said Ranka stepping on Tamaki's body. "I-It's not what you think! F-forgive me! Ranka-sama!"

"Anyway... Shouldn't we rescue Kagome by now?" said Kyoya in his _matter-in-fact _tone of voice. Everybody gasped and ran to rescue Kagome.

When they arrive at Lobelia, they heard a sweet and angelic voice coming towards that building. On there, there's a huge window on that building and when they look closely at the window... they saw Kagome in a beautiful dress with make up on her face and this the make up was put perfectly not like what happen to Haruhi's. Kagome was singing perfectly.

"Let me guess... there's a radio and she is just lip singing." said the Twins in unison. "Nope... It's really Kagome..." Haruhi said. Everybody was dumbfounded.

"She sings? since when?" said Kyoya. "When she was a toddler. She used to sing a song for me when I was afraid of thunder." Haruhi answered.

"Ummm... I got a question... Why is Kagome sometimes call you HARU-NEE-CHAN?" questioned Hunny. Kyoya's pen snapped and everybody except Ranka and Haruhi gasped. "Oh it's simple... Because Kagome _IS_ younger than Haruhi in 2 years." answered Ranka instead. Everybody except the Fujiokas was dumbfounded.

"So that means that she skip 7th and 8th grade and went straight to fresh man year! She's that smart?!" said Tamaki. "I have to say that despite her age... she is really tall and well... more developed... If you know what I mean." said Haruhi. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something but Kagome is already gone just 10 minutes ago and I'm afraid the play is about to start in 5 minutes..." said Kyoya. Everybody hurried to the entrance where Kagome would perform. When they went in... The show is about to start. Everybody sighed in relieve.

When the curtain rise they saw Kagome. The audience gasped at the beautiful girl standing before them. Kagome sung so beautiful that makes everybody, and yes Kyoya was also involve, tearing up. Kagome also did wonderfully in acting. At this scene when Benibara was dying, Kagome cried. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at Benibara who is dying hysterically, dramatically and blabbering nonsense like _'Good bye world... Oh I see the light.._. The audience didn't really care about Benibara anymore. Their eyes was set on Kagome who is crying silently. Their heart skip a beat when they saw her painful expression on her beautiful angelic face. When Benibara _finally_ died, Kagome sung a song ending the play. When she finished singing, everybody stand up, clapping their hands, and screaming Kagome's name.

Benibara really was amazed and decided to kiss her. When she saw Kagome who is distracted by the audience, she uses this opportunity to kiss her. When she was about to grabbed Kagome's arm and pull her closer to kiss her pink cherry lips into hers, Kagome jump REALLY HIGH and running towards Haruhi and the gang in the mid air as if she was floating. Everybody gasped. She looks like a goddess flying gracefully. "Run! NOW!" Kagome yelled and they all ran outside.

When they finally in Haruhi's house, Haruhi hugged Kagome tightly and was about to kiss Kagome's cheek when suddenly the Idiot king tripped over the mat and pushed Haruhi.

Everybody froze when they saw Haruhi kissing Kagome on the lips ACCIDENTALLY. The 2 cousins parted each other and glared at Tamaki evilly and coldly making him scarred for life. Tamaki's ghost escape from his mouth.

Well that's a good end on this chapter. Ooops I forgot about Kyoya who happens to have camera planted on his glasses. I wonder what will Kagome's and Haruhi's guests including Renge reaction when they saw this _SCENE..._

_"~MOE!~"_ I guess.. Kukuku! ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Host**

**HI! Welcome, Princess. How may I serve you for today?**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey, Kyoya... Do you still remember our bet? You know, to capture all the hearts of the women in Lobelia... You should cut off 10% from Haruhi's debt and also you should give my uniform since it is also part of the bet." said Kagome to Kyoya through the phone. It was early in the when Kagome heard the doorbell. When she opened the door... She saw a box. She took the box in and opened it. Inside was a male's uniform. Kagome smirk.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ummm... Where do you get the uniform, Kagome?" said Haruhi. "Oh, a friend of mine gave it to me." Answered Kagome. And they head out from their house and went to school.

While they were walking through the halls, Kagome saw Kyoya with Tamaki. "Hello, Kyoya. Fancy meeting you here." said Kagome to Kyoya and gave him a fake cold smile. "Hello to you too, Kagome. I see, you already have your uniform. Also, after all... THIS is where I was studying." said Kyoya also gave her a fake cold smile. "Why... Silly of me. Why would I say such a thing." Said Kagome obviously teasing Kyoya.

"Umm... Since when you 2 are close?" Said Tamaki and Haruhi at the same time. Some female student heard this started to whisper to each other. Kyoya and Kagome stared to each other then looked away quickly. Their face was brightly shed of red. Tamaki and Haruhi were dumbfounded and the girls screamed.

Hunny, Mori and the twins saw the crowd of girls and decided to see what. They Haruhi, Tamaki, Kagome and Kyoya. "What's up... Whoah! How come Kagome's and Kyoya's face are red!" said the twin. The bell suddenly rung and Kagome and Kyoya uses this opportunity to escape from embarrassment. Everyone left leaving the hosts in the halls. "Oh, the bell has rung... Kyo-" Tamaki look behind and saw Kyoya disappeared.

"Wierd... Kago-chan and Kyo-chan are gone even though we're suppose to have meeting this period. Ne Takashi, something felt fishy... Don't you feel so?" said Hunny. "Hng.." answered Mori. "Guys! Something is up with those two! We need to find out why are they acting like that!" said Tamaki proudly. "Well maybe, they just realize that they like each other after we said those sentences, Tamaki-senpai." said Haruhi bluntly. "Th-they like each other?!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Well boss, they seem-" said Hikaru. "-to have the same characteristic, if you know what we mean." finished Kaoru. "Like Shadow King met with Shadow Queen. After all, Kagome is a girl and very sadistic like Kyoya." said the twin in unison.

"Guys! I have a plan! It's called 'Make the 2 Shadows reunited operation!" said Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai..." Everybody looked towards Haruhi. "Count me in." said Haruhi determined. Everyone gasped. Haruhi turned to stage four mode _again._

"After all, I want to take revenge on Kyoya by posting my kissing scene with Kagome in the public. Say... won't you all curious if my cousin can break the ice from Kyoya? and how I want to take a picture of the facial expression from Kyoya when he blush. You know, to use the picture to threaten him when he threaten us all with his cold glare." said Haruhi.

"Kukukuku... I totally see your point HARUHI." said everyone. "YOSH! Here's the plan..." they gather up and talk to each other evilly.


End file.
